


no fireworks, just bliss

by evaneddie



Series: dhylen writes one shots [52]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, May's graduation party, Sexual References Implied, based off the bts pics we got, finale hopes not predictions, idk it's cliche as shit but i had fun, photobooth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24121597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evaneddie/pseuds/evaneddie
Summary: buck and eddie share a first kiss in the photobooth at may's high school graduation party
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: dhylen writes one shots [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1433956
Comments: 11
Kudos: 296





	no fireworks, just bliss

**Author's Note:**

> this was super fun to write cuz i love clichés, i hope yall enjoy
> 
> prompt from a-gay-fish on tumblr:  
> hi baby, platonic loml, my best bitch!! can i pretty please have 17 for buddie with extra emphasis on eddie’s fangs? because like, i have a thing for them and that automatically means that buck does too thank u ily bb 💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞

It's a high school graduation, which on the one hand explains why there's no alcohol involved, but on the other perplexes him because why wouldn't there be alcohol involved at a high school party. Either way, he's not drunk. Not really. He feels as happy and at peace, carefree and silly, and every other good emotion he feels when he is tipsy. But there's nothing in his bloodstream. Not unless you count cupcakes and Capri Suns.

When May had invited not only her immediate family, but also her extended one of the 118 and each member's own little families, Buck had been over the moon. Sure, he knows the team is close knit and he loves them all as if they're his own flesh and blood, but to know that even the kids of those he's close with feel that way too, had him nearly in tears. Happy tears, of course, but tears nonetheless.

Laughs and jokes between the thirteen of them fill the gymnasium, and Buck couldn't feel more at home than he does in this moment. At least, so he thought. 

There's no alcohol, but he feels as happy as ever like he's been drinking all night. Especially when Eddie pulls him by the wrist away from the hustle and bustle of the conversations flowing freely. Buck doesn't protest in the slightest after noticing where they're headed. Fire - or at least a burning warmth instead of actual flames - erupt across the flesh where Eddie holds him tenderly. It's a tight enough grip that the man can probably feel Buck's thrumming pulse beneath his fingertips, but it's not too tight that it causes discomfort. Besides, he doesn't think Eddie touching him in any way, ever, would make him feel uneasy in the slightest.

It took him forever to realise it, and if he's honest with himself, he did kind of catch onto it after the events of the tsunami, but after everything that went down last shift, he has finally admitted to himself how he feels about his best friend. The friend he feels way more feelings towards than a friend should. It only took almost losing him under forty feet of mud for him to notice how important Eddie had become in his life, and it only took Abby coming back and mentioning the relationship between the two firefighters for it to actually sink in to his brain. Now, it's all he can think about. Though, he doesn't ever want to stop.

Eddie's eyes are crinkled at the edges, laughing in pure glee as he grabs some of the props nearby, wordlessly shoving a pair of sunglasses onto the top of Buck's head, and winding cheap bead necklaces around the both of them. They clack together rhythmically as he fiddles with the colours around Buck's neck, and Buck can do nothing but smile goofily at him. He's so far gone he feels that any outsider would call it cringey.

Sitting to the left of the tub filled with random items is an inflatable guitar, and it calls out to his haze like state, so he picks it up, holding it as if it's a real one that he spent his life savings on, and already moving his right hand up and down pretending to play some chords. With a roll of his eyes, Eddie shakes his head at Buck's antics, and soon theyre both doused in stupid things like cheap plastic jewellery, wigs, and whatever else they could find.

The two of them don't even coordinate what poses to do, they just start moving around and pulling faces, working together flawlessly like they do out on the field. 

But, leave it to Buck to trip over his own two feet as the camera flashes momentarily blind him. Though he can't stop laughing as he regains his balance and Eddie juts his hands out to help support him, he feels a flush of embarrassment wash over him, his cheeks toasting with fresh blood flow, and probably looking as pink as ever.

But Eddie doesn't laugh at him. It isn't a harsh chuckle, but something soft. Something that makes Buck feel like this is where he belongs. Eddie doesn't laugh at him, but with him instead. Anyone would swear they are drunk off their chops, but neither have had a single drop of anything other than water and concentrated juice. Maybe it's the sugar.

That's what he'll keep telling himself. When Eddie's face is close to Buck's, and for a split second Buck contemplates lunging forward and capturing his mouth, Buck will look back and tell himself that the sugar made his rationality fly out the window. When Eddie smiles at him with the same fervour he always does, Buck will tell himself that the flutter it gives his stomach is just an overload of sweets, and that there's no way Eddie feels the same. 

But when Eddie is the one to slowly move forward and connect their lips together, Buck doesn't know what to think. He can't say anything that would make sense. 

Eyes wide in shock, Buck sees the flash of the camera click on and off once more. The second his vision clears, he's pulling back, mouth agape and thoughts running a mile a minute.

"I'm so sorry, Buck. I shouldn't have done that. Or at least should have asked you first." Eddie's eyes are blown open like his, the hazel in the irises almost nonexistent as his pupils take up most of the surface area. It's not something he's seen before, but he'd be lying if he didn't find it kind of hot, like everything else the man does. "Crap, I mean, I shouldn't have done it in the first place."

"Eddie-"

"No, I am so sorry Buck. I've wanted to do that for so long, but I don't know what came over me." Then, with a glance into Buck's eyes, Eddie frowns slightly at himself. "I don't even know why I am saying any of this. Please just forget this happened, Evan, I don't want things between us to change."

He's still rambling on and on when Buck finally pulls himself out of his kiss-drunken stupor. "Eddie, shut up," is all he can manage in a breathy rush.

Eddie doesn't want things to change between them, so it seems he doesn't want more than friendship, right? But just before that, hadn't he said that he'd been wanting to do that for a while now? So which is it? Buck can't make assumptions here, he needs to know the truth, needs to know where Eddie stands. He would give so much to be able to kiss Eddie again, to feel the press of his soft lips a second time, and definitely more. But if Eddie doesn't want this, no matter how much it hurts Buck, he would be willing to forget it all. Having Eddie as his best friend and only his friend is better that not having Eddie at all.

"Tell me the truth." The camera flashes again, photographing their faces a full ruler length apart, but close enough to look way too intimate for just friends. "If you meant it, tell me. But, if you don't want this, I'll drop it."

As if to emphasise his point, he holds out the inflated guitar to the side, and releases it.

"I, I want this."

That is all Buck needs to cup Eddie's cheeks and pull him in closer. This time, Buck closes his eyes in bliss, smiling lightly into Eddie's lips, feeling them move against his own. It's nothing like he ever dreamed of, and he'd had those dreams often - which, now come to think of it, makes him wonder how he hadn't admitted his feelings before any of this.

There's no fireworks exploding behind his eyelids, no intense feeling of his libido spiking. All he feels is contentedness. It's a soft and warm embrace as Eddie's tongue licks a stripe across Buck's bottom lip, and he can feel Eddie's arms wind around his neck, pulling him impossibly closer. Even as Eddie bites down ever so gently with those goddamned canines on Buck's lip, Buck just melts. No overly excited feelings bloom low in his belly. 

It's hard to breathe, but he can't find it in himself to pull back yet. He wants to stay here for as long as he possibly can. It seems Eddie has other ideas however, and rests their foreheads together as the heave deep breaths. How can something so small and so soft leave you this breathless?

Buck lost count how many times the photobooth captured their encounter, but he knows for sure that he's going to cherish every single frame of the photostrips for the rest of time. When Eddie smiles a toothy grin at him, Buck feels as high as ever, on a cloud that just won't come down. There's always been something about Eddie's smile that makes him weak at the knees, and now he knows that it's for more than one reason. It's the way his eyes sparkle accompanying it, the way his tongue sometimes peeks out from between his teeth, the fact that Eddie being happy makes Buck happy, and now he knows it's also in wonderment at what else those teeth can do. For now, he's okay with nothing else other than small nips at Buck's lips, but maybe someday they could do more.

"Let's get back to the party," Buck whispers, his hands caressing lightly at the five o'clock shadow Eddie dons on his jaw.

As Buck pulls away to turn around and return all the props, he hears a soft hum come from Eddie. "Evan," he calls quietly, grabbing again at his wrist to pull him back into his embrace. "Can we keep this to ourselves for a little bit? I just want us to explore this - explore us for a little while before telling everyone that I'm your boyfriend."

"Boyfriend, huh? Well, I think we can come to an agreement if I get to hear you call me that, and Evan, again." Smirking, Buck places a quick peck on Eddie's lips before continuing on with his earlier task.

**Author's Note:**

> buddie spotify playlist:  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0UqHp5r5OEdsKPgovmPdOx?si=FhajGyqlRdObNEGAnrA5mw


End file.
